


Wakey Wakey

by legendaryroar



Series: Shatt Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Shiro often finds Matt slumped over his desk asleep in the mornings. Waking him up is one of his favourite things to do.





	Wakey Wakey

Shiro sets the mug down away from Matt’s keyboard, and away from his elbow, and takes a moment to smile down at him. He finds him slumped over asleep more often than he finds him awake, but it never stops being completely endearing. Even more so when his glasses go askew and he’s going to have funny lines on his face from them.

Stepping away from his side, he moves behind him and then leans over, molding himself to the curve of Matt’s back until his face is next to Matt’s. He brushes a kiss to his cheek, loops his arms under Matt and around his chest, and gives him a squeeze.

“Wakey wakey,” he says in a sing-song voice.

Matt groans something incoherent and Shiro smiles and presses his face to his hair for a moment. He loves waking up Matt. Seeing him when he’s all sleepy and confused. Before that big brain of his kicks in and puts his world into order.

“I brought you coffee,” he says, pressing another kiss to his skin, his temple this time, as Matt mumbles something sleepily that still doesn’t make sense. Shiro holds him a little tighter. “Wake up, Matt.”

“Better be as black as my soul,” Matt mumbles a little clearer.

Shiro chuckles. “But you hate it full of sugar.”

“ _You’re_ full of sugar,” Matt mutters back, shifting a little under Shiro, but not trying to move him yet. “Big and sweet and…sugary.”

Shiro laughs into Matt’s hair. “Nice one, genius.”

Matt just makes a grumbling sound and turns his head to rest the other side of his face on the desk instead, groaning slightly. Shiro’s given up trying to stop him falling asleep at his desk, given up lecturing him about his back and neck. Matt only makes it back to his own room to sleep because they lock up the science labs each night and kick him out. Being a graduate at the Garrison doesn’t allow him the all-hours access he’d been hoping for. But he always winds up working at his computer and falling asleep there.

Instead of saying something about his neck, Shiro nuzzles his face into Matt’s hair until his lips are brushing the skin behind Matt’s exposed ear. He presses a kiss there. “Morning sunshine.”

“Morning asshole.”

Shiro chuckles, giving the curve of Matt’s ear a gentle bite, even though it really just gives him a mouthful of hair. “I’ll take that coffee back, you know.”

Matt snorts and then shifts, pressing back against Shiro. Shiro moves with him, until Matt is straightening his back, groaning from how stiff he is. Shiro just tightens his grip around him and kisses the side of his neck.

“Drink your coffee, love,” he murmurs. “Then I’m dragging your ass down for breakfast.”

Matt huffs, but reaches over for the mug. “Morning person,” he says distastefully, and Shiro grins into his hair again. “Stop sniffing my hair. Weirdo.”

Matt always looks so innocent and relaxed while he’s asleep, and then he wakes up and opens his mouth. Shiro never stops getting a kick out of how much of a grouch Matt is in the mornings. He’ll miss this, when one of them is finally assigned a mission off-base. But he tries not to think about that.

“Never,” he says, rubbing his face in Matt’s hair while he protests loudly. It doesn’t take long until Matt starts laughing too.

“You’re such a weirdo,” he says, breaking Shiro’s hold on him and turning his chair so he can face him. “Thanks for the coffee.”

Shiro grins down at him, looking at the red lines from where his glasses were digging in to his face. “Love you too.” So much he feels he could burst from it.

Matt rolls his eyes and reaches up, grabbing Shiro by the collar and pulling him down for a kiss. A lingering kiss that tastes like bitter coffee.

Then he whispers against Shiro’s lips, “Don’t ever change.”

Shiro grins and then pulls Matt out of the chair to drag him down to breakfast, even though the sharp motion pulls a few startled curse words from Matt about the half-finished coffee they’re leaving behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. Written for Shatt Week 2018, Day 4: Garrison/Co-piloting. I chose Garrison, as a setting =)
> 
> You can find me at [@legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
